We were comrades
by wolf00rakuen
Summary: A Grencia Mars Elijah Guo Eckener StoryFeaturing his writings from Titan and Mars.


"We were comrades: A Grencia Mars Elijah Guo Eckener Story"

By wolf00rakuen

© 09/30/2006 Michelle B.

A/N: I wrote this while listening to some songs from the Jupiter Jazz episodes. Songs like "Goodnight Julia", "Space Lion", "No Reply" and "Greenbird" are on my repeat list. If you listen to them while reading this, I hope it will enhance the experience.

-hajimeru-

-Gren's point of view-

We were comrades. That's what we were. But now...Vicious has been and gone. I still linger. I had saved the journals we wrote in every night when there wasn't a raid. I will write the legible text here for you all to read. Some of it was smudged with blood, so there won't be too many entries left to read.

Not much can be said about me, even Vicious said that; so I'll just start with the words that we wrote long ago.

January 26, 2017 /Gren (Space Lion; Greenbird)

Vicious wandered off again, but he had given me a small music box that doesn't work very well a couple days ago, before the last raid. It plays a tune he calls "Sweet Song"; it reminds him of Julia, that's why he gave it to me. He misses her...but so do I. I think I'll adopt the tune for a new song on my saxophone and name it "Goodnight Julia". Maybe I'll play it in some bar someday when I'm far from this place. Titan. That's been my home all my life. Not much to say about it, other than the scientists who test random chemicals are destroying the moon...and us. Vicious always said that we were being killed off by these chemicals, and he made sure that I wore a mask to cover my face from the invisible fumes. My dream the past few days have been of breathing sweet, fresh air, that has no chemicals in it. Vicious came back. Another attack has been issued.

January 29, 2017 /Gren (Goodnight Julia)

Vicious is on his death bed, I can barely write. We've been attacked since a few days ago. I lost count. He was pelted by more than ten bullets, and I've had my share as well. The nurses counted three in my arm, but I don't mind. They would have been three more in Vicious' back. I don't have much time to write anymore. It's rather disturbing.

February 3, 2017 /Vicious (No Reply; Words That We Couldn't Say)

Gren's quite outgoing. He took three bullets in the arm to keep any more from hitting me. I owe him a big one now. Darn nurses keep taking my things away so my entries are few.

February 8, 2017 /Gren (Words That We Couldn't Say; Call Me, Call Me)

Vicious ran away. He told me he was planning this for a long time. On his wanderings he had mapped out an escape route and gave me a copy so, when I felt ready, I could leave. I don't think I'll be able to be the brave person I was with him gone. It is now...I have decided to leave for good. I have to pack a few provisions and my sax, then I'll be off.

February 10, 2017 /Gren (Call Me, Call Me; Goodnight Julia)

I've made it to Mars. I've been here only a day or so. My time on Titan made me lose track of time. I found a pleasent little town, and though there isn't one lady here, it's a pretty nice place with a deacent bar down the road. I want to get a job down there as a sax-player for the small band that plays there every Thursday night. I had no time to write before today, but that was only because of slow progress to a ship and security guards to dodge. I'm safe in a boarding house until tomorrow, then I'll try to get into that empty apartment and that job. Every night I hope Vicious is okay, and I hope he thinks the same.

February 11, 2017 /Gren (Goodnight Julia)

I got to preform tonight. It was very relaxing, to know that people were listening to my playing, whether they were in a drunken stupor or not. No-one ever really listened before, as they were all out and about the trenches and I was alone with my saxophone when Vicious wasn't around. But when he was, he just sat and listened; I swear he could have listened for hours if I could only play that long and he stayed awake. I like life here on Mars. I hope I can find Vicious sometime soon.

March 20, 2017 /Gren (Space Lion)

I saw the first lady in almost a month come into the bar tonight. She wore barely anything, but she was enjoyable company. Her name was Faye, or so she said. I never really trusted anyone.

* * *

A/N: This is my impression of what Grencia's diary would look like. Tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing. Thanks! 


End file.
